imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Choices and Chances
Choices and Chances (abbreviated CaC) was a game created by Taniciusfox, loosely inspired by Roll II Rule but functionally similar to his previous games, using EP-based hard stats for most mechanics. It ran for two updates over December 2017 to March 2018 before Tanicius cancelled it due to real-life obligations. Gameplay Players joined by selecting two contiguous or coastal provinces, designating a capital city, specifying a Research Strength, and detailing five Hero Units. Economy CaC used several different factors to calculate national income. Population was quantified, with each unit producing 1 EP per turn; population grew by the number of controlled provinces, and concentrated around cities marked on the map. Income could be increased by building Infrastructure at 5 EP each, up to a maximum level of total population and founding new cities for 25 EP per every 10 population units. Constructing a Wonder provided 5 EP per turn and increased a country's share in world trade. Additional revenue was earned through World Trade, with each country receiving a fraction of total global output based on its infrastructure, number of cities, research, and completed wonders. Purchases did not have to be in lump sum: investment below full price provided a percent chance of completion the next turn, with the odds increasing by the base investment each turn the project remained uncompleted. Research Research was divided into seven categories. Advancement cost 50 EP times the current level. Player countries began at Level 2 in all categories, plus one optional Level 3. The categories were: * Trade increased a country's share in world trade revenue. Countries that began with or acquired coastal territory received a one-time investment of 100 EP. * Engineering increased the maximum infrastructure cap by 5% per level, rounded up; each level after 3 decreased city founding cost by 1 to a maximum of 5, and decreased Wonder cost by 5. It also increased population growth rate by 1 per level. * Espionage increased the number of available spy actions per turn, as well as relative success odds versus rival spies. * Tactics enabled countries to re-roll bad combat results for a chance at a better outcome if their investment was higher than the opponent's. * Army and Navy increased effectiveness of respective military formations in combat. * Mobility increased the maximum speed of land forces by 1 province per turn. Military Land and naval forces were purchased for 5 and 10 EP, respectively. Purchases took effect the following turn, however units generated from RNG (eg. investment checks) were effective immediately. Armies were used to capture, defend, and garrison territory. They were tracked on the map and could move as many provinces as a country's Mobility research, except when conducting amphibious landings. Each country received 10 armies at the start. Fleets were used for zone of control and transport and could deploy anywhere in the world in a single turn; each naval unit could ferry up to 2 armies at the cost of lowered combat effectiveness. Fleets exerting naval superiority provided a 10% combat bonus to friendly units in adjacent coastal provinces. Countries with no standing navy were vulnerable to blockade, halving World Trade revenue. Countries with coastal provinces received 5 fleets at the start; inland countries that captured coastal territory received a one-time grant of 5 fleets, effective the following turn. Combat Combat was conducted through RNG, with odds determined by number of units times respective military research. Defending forces received varying bonuses, notably +25% per city. Casualties were calculated based on relative success or failure of a country's respective roll. Unlike Taniciusfox's previous games, defeated units tended to be captured rather than killed, but were not automatically repatriated at the end of the war. Espionage Spies were purchased for 10 EP, and each country began with 10 agents. Assigning spies to a task (deploying abroad or at home for counterspy ops) constituted one action per turn; operations were passive, with a percent chance to uncover information from private messages, including data obtained by a rival country's spy ops, or expose enemy agents as appropriate. Uncovering enemy military plans penalized that country's combat performance -25% versus the exposing country, but was applied in secret and not included in public combat reports. Spy strength was calculated by number of agents times Espionage level. Relocating deployed agents incurred an exposure risk. Expansion and occupation At the game's start, all unclaimed territory was designated generic neutral non-player countries. They did not conduct diplomacy but would continue to develop domestically throughout the game. Each province was randomly designated 1 to 5 Armies for defence; neutrals did not conduct research, but automatically advanced to half the global average in every field. Conquered provinces were instantly annexed by the aggressor state, with a random chance of captured armies defecting to the player's army or folding into the civilian population. Provinces conquered from other player states were designated Occupied until all the attacker's outstanding conflicts were resolved. Occupied territory provided full income, but required a permanent garrison (based on number of cities) to prevent automatic defection to its original owner. Additionally, resuming war with a previous owner could resume occupation requirements depending on how long the province had been under the new owner's control. Civilization Points Civilization Points, or CP, functioned as a score mechanism that influenced World Trade share and Hero Units' experience gain, and could be traded in peace settlements, although they were only awarded once all outstanding conflicts had ended. CP were automatically awarded simply by playing the game, conducting roleplay, constructing and/or capturing Wonders, and for various accomplishment at the game moderator's discretion. Heroes Heroes}} Inspired by the player avatars in Roll II Rule, Heroes (or Champions) were special units with customized statistics, representing exemplary figures within a player's country. Each player started with 5 and could field a maximum of 10, with one-quarter of players receiving a new Hero each turn. Heroes could conduct theoretically any task with success determined through RNG, but could suffer catastrophic and potentially fatal failure, especially if combatting rival agents. If all active heroes were killed, a country was instantly disbanded. Heroes earned experience from successful missions, and each turn a general experience pool increased based on a country's Civilization Points. External links * Choices and Chances game thread Category:Contemporary games Category:Science fiction games Category:TanIOTs Category:Choices and Chances